Hurting Couple
by Fadedwriterpiece
Summary: One-Shot. Orihime and Ichigo are a normal high school couple, but they have their problems like everyone; namely everyone due to them hating the two because of their hair color. As they try to overcome this problem can they enjoy their single time alone? PLEASE REVIEW. Warning: slight adult language.


Hurting Couple

"Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled as he lowered himself down on top Orihime. His lips fell on hers, softly kissing them. It was the first time all day that they got a chance to spend alone and they really needed it. Their mouths opened up to each other.

Orihime placed her hand on his back. She slid her hand up, lifting up his shirt. When her hand reached his ribs, Ichigo felt a sharp pain. He broke their passionate kiss and lifted his head, clenching his teeth. He lowered his head down to her shoulder.

"Ichigo," she said in concern.

The boy lowered himself down on the bed beside Orihime, who was now on her side, gazing at her boyfriend. Ichigo lied down on his back and stared up at the ceiling annoyed. "These damn wounds." Ichigo brought up his right hand up in front of his face that was bandaged. "If it wasn't for them…"

"You shouldn't have gotten in that fight earlier," Orihime said. "It wasn't worth it."

Ichigo shifted his eyes over to his girlfriend. "Hmm?" He lowered his hand back down to his side. "What? And let that jerks bully you?"

Orihime placed her hands down on the bed beside him to support herself. "But I can handle myself. I promise? I…"

Ichigo got right in her face. "As long as you're my girlfriend Orihime, I'm going to protect you." His eyes were firm, displaying his determination. He wouldn't let anything happened to Orihime again. That was something he had promise himself. Back in middle school she was attacked and had her hair cut.

Ichigo and Orihime were both considered to be odd balls at school despite both being fairy attractive, smart, and good people. People at the school couldn't understand why both of them had orange hair so they were constantly teased and bullied by many of their fellow students.

It was this different that had first got them together as there was no one else who could understand them. It started slow as friends, but time pasted quickly between them and they soon dated within the next three months of knowing each other.

Ichigo had never felt this way with anybody else. Naturally he loved his family and the few other friends he managed to make including a few that were girls were nice and all, but none of them made him feel the same as when he was with Orihime. She could be spacey and goofy at times that conflicted with his 'cool' approach to life.

Still she was the most caring person he ever met since his mother's death. She knew when to back off because he was in a bad mood, noticed his weaknesses and strengths, doing her best to complement them, funny, sensitive, and truly loyal to her friends, but most all she loved him and do anything for him.

"These wounds are nothing," Ichigo continued. "Idiots like that just need a good beating." Ichigo lied back on the bed, placing his hands behind his head. He had to take down fifteen different bullies at the school all of which were evenly strong. He was thankful though. Their numbers had greatly dropped since they had first bullied the couple back then their numbers were more than triple.

This time all they managed to do was bruise his ribs, injury his hand, and got a good kick into his head. In comparison he got off easy.

Orihime nestled her head into the boy's shoulder. "Do you ever think they're going to leave us allow?" The bullying seemed to happen to them their entire lives and nothing seemed to change. All she wanted, all Orihime wanted for them both was to be able to live their lives in peace.

Ichigo shifted his eyes over to her. "Bullies just need someone to pick on as soon as their stupid minds realize they can't pick on us they're find some else to bother." Then he have to go and protect that victim. Ichigo wasn't able to stand around and let someone treat someone else unfairly.

Orihime wrapped her arm around his chest. The school pulled herself closer to her protector, shutting her eyes. "Can we just lay here for a moment?" She didn't want to argue anymore. There was enough of that at school.

The short time she had with Ichigo. She wanted to spend it enjoying her injured hero, before they had to go separate ways.

"Sure, Orihime." Ichigo wrapped his arm around her and they lied asleep in Ichigo's bed for hours until his father called them for dinner.

-The End-

-Please Review-

Not Request

Send all requests to my PM, if I like it I'll see about writing it. Also still please review the story you read.


End file.
